Hogwarts Chronicles: Gryffindor Quintet P1
by Jordan
Summary: five girl witches from different families and backgrounds come to Hogwarts after Harry Potters time
1. Chapter 1

Erin Tailor'Conner sat on an old bench in King's Cross Station contemplating the events of the past few days with a sort of unreally calmness. It had been quite hard to believe when it had happened and it was only really beginning to come into focus now. It had all started only two days ago when she had been coming home from soccer training after what she had though was the end to a very taxing Friday afternoon.  
  
Erin lived with her father in Nottingham they lived in a small housing estate covered with one storey identical red brick houses. It was a featureless estate quite boring in Erin's opinion no one on the estate did anything interesting they were all lower middle citizens with morgues who worked long hours and argued with each other a lot. She went to school only three blocks from her home. She had few really friends, everyone at school consisted her strange and sometimes Erin found it hard not to agree with them, weird things happened around her like when the school bully Amanda had pushed her over in the corridor all the water pipes had burst. Or when her teacher Mrs Lawson had tried to give her a detention her pointer had flew up and thumped her on the head. As a result Erin spent most of her time alone she had nothing to entice friends. Her father had even less money then the rest of the people on the estate, she had never done partially well in her school studies, and she was too tall, gangly and clumsy to do well at any sport. Her father was never really around he worked hard and for Erin this was enough, things had always been this way and in a lot of ways she was happier alone. So there she was trudging home from another soccer practise wearing a long daggy checked linen shirt and a pair of jeans with holes where the knees should have been. Anyone driving by would have taken her for an average kid from the Centil Estate little did anyone know how much things were about to change for her. She walked up their drive as usual she didn't expect her father to be home he rarely was before seven she thumbled under the mat for the key and let herself in. Her house on the inside was painted white with evil dirty looking brown carpet. The house had two bedrooms, a bathroom and a joint kitchen and family room that was it; Erin dropped her backpack next to the door and headed to the kitchen. "Erin dear is that you, come into the family room will you," called her father. Erin knew his voice instantly. She frowned her father had never been home this early and what was he doing in the family room he didn't cook they usually, they always had microwave dinners or takeaways, Erin was uses to him getting home and locking himself in his room to work. Erin walked slowly into the family room her father was sitting on one of their second hand couches, which he and Erin had bought at a garage sale. He looked as he always did he was a tall lanky man with muddy colored brown hair and blue eyes he wore a blue pairs of pants which were thread bare, a coffee stained white shirt and a tie covered with food stains. He looked nervous he kept fiddled with his tie or flattening his hair across from him sat a woman in her late thirties she wore a snappy blue two pieces business suit and gold hoop earings, she was short and thin but she had black hair and green eyes rather like Erin's. This woman of course was super confident she smiled at Erin as she enter she sat across from Erin father on a wooden chair cradling cup of what smelt like tea in her hands. "Ah Erin there you are I want you to meet Megan Tailor your ah your aunt," stammered her father Erin gaped at the woman her father was a lonely child so this could only be her mother's sister. Erin had wondered for as long as she could remember about her mother and her mother's family but her father had made it clear many times that the subject was off limits the most Erin knew was that her mother had died shortly after she was born. But here was a person that could answers all of Erin's questions. Who was her mother? How did she die? Why wouldn't her father talk about it? "Hi," stammered Erin, now that sounded stupid thought Erin to herself. But she had no idea what to do she knew this woman was family but she'd didn't know her, she couldn't even bring herself to hug or welcome her instead she wanted to demand where the woman had been all her life. "Hello Erin it's nice to meet you," replied the woman her voice was clear and crisp but cold as if she was speaking to a group of business associates not her own family. "What do you want?" stammered Erin before she could stop herself she hadn't meant to sound like a spoilt brat but she knew nothing about this woman, what had made her show up at the drop of a hat there had to be a catch. "Erin," snapped her father reproachfully. "It's alright Jeffrey I suppose she has a right to wonder. You see Erin I have some things to discuss with, things I had expected your father to tell you a long time ago. You see there are some talents our family has that your father never told you about your mother and me and you well were just not like ordinary people," she finished Erin's father was scowling but not at Erin. "What do you mean? Just because I don't have hordes of friends." "No, Erin not like that well you're a a this is going to sound strange you're a witch Erin," her aunt looked at her with a solemn sadness her green eyes seemed to darken. "Are you completely nuts," laughed Erin struggling to stop herself from collapsing in a fit of giggles. "Erin I a sure you, your aunt is perfectly serious," her father told her he looked very annoyed Erin straightened her face. "Is it that hard to believe Erin, ever done strange things when your frighten or angry things you couldn't explain, things that seemed like untimely accidents but somehow you knew you were responsible," asked her aunt with a knowing smile on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about," snapped Erin she knew she was lying but she didn't care. "Deny it if you want some do but Erin if only you knew the world and opinions open for people like us," at this point her father snorted and her aunt glared at him. "I gotta to start dinner," muttered Erin turning to leave. "Erin this doesn't end here you have to learn to control what you can do," her aunt announced in a perfectly clear voice like it was just a matter of course. "This letter is yours it should have been sent to you but I pulled a few strings and arranged it so I could deliver it personally," her aunt handed her an envelope. It was thick and heavy as if made out of some kind of parchment and written on the front in green ink was her address.  
  
  
  
Ms E. Tailor Smaller Room 4 Davis Crescent Centil Estate Nottingham  
  
"What is it?" stammered Erin. "Open it," prompted her aunt. Erin used her index finger nail, which was quite sharp to open the seal, inside were several letters made of the same parchment, written in the same green ink.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Warlocks)  
  
Dear Ms. Tailor We are pleased to inform you that have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
"What is this some kind of school for people like me, you can't expect me to go here I mean I'm going to Centil High next year. I have to stay around and help dad. And what does it mean about owls," argued Erin but she could see the decision was already fixed by there expressions. "This is not something I wanted Erin, please your aunt has explained how it is necessary maybe you might enjoy it," her father told her. "I don't have a choice do I," asked Erin resentment welling up in her. "I know this is hard for you but it's for the best sweetie now why don't you go up stairs and pack I'll be taking you down to London tomorrow. I've already sent an acceptance owl, we use owls to carry our mail in the magic world," her aunt told her smiling. "Tomorrow London," squeaked Erin in surprise. "It's a boarding school Erin and the best to learn witchcraft in the world. And well, as you can see the term start in two days and you'll have to go down to London and buy your school things I know that doesn't give much time but you'll have to make the best of it." "Why not I have to make the best of this whole thing don't I, why couldn't you just have told me everything instead of keeping me in dark all these years," she snapped as she stormed out of the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Erin surveyed her half-filled suitcase she had packed jeans, shirts, t- shirts, shorts, socks, sneakers, underwear, a few books, some toiletries and her diary. She study her room and as small, crammed and stuffy as it was she founded she didn't want to leave it, she could not remember a time when it hadn't been her room and she found herself desperate to cling to that. She gave herself a brisk shake she had always known that some day she would leave. She definitely hadn't planned on staying here forever anyway she had to be strong if not for her for her father. She picked up her red leather bound diary, her father had given it to her when she first learn to read and write she'd been writing in it ever since. Lazily her fingers guided her to last night entry; it had been written just after her aunt had left she had been so angry the writing had been smudged with her tears. She knew nothing about the world she was entering but she knew deep down she was scared. A knock came from outside. "Erin can I come in," called her father from outside. Slowly Erin got up and went to open the door; her father walked in, he took a few seconds to survey her suitcase before sitting down on the bed. He simply watched her for a while his blue eyes were pure misery but finally he cleared his throat and began to speak the words came slowly as if each one was painful. "Erin I wanted before you went too talked to you about your mother I know I've never really talked to you about it before and that wasn't really fair of me. I was so afraid you'd grow up to be well magical like her and now you have I realise that's exactly what your mother would have wanted, you to be a witch like her and I had no right keep it from you any of it your mother, your magic, your birth right, another world were you could fit in. When we first got married your mother uses to talk about the wizarding world and her childhood so much she loved it, all of it. I use to treasure how special her magic made her but then she died no she didn't die I've be saying that for eleven years but it isn't true she was murder by a wizard. You see your mother use to look for some kind of magical criminals she would never really talk about it, and as far as I know from your aunt it was one of them who killed her. I wanted to hate her magic after that I blamed it I still do in some ways. I just wanted to ask you, no to beg you to be careful the world your entering, your mother's world it's dangerous," her father held one of her hand and stared at her with his watery blue eyes. "Dad I promise nothing is going to happen to me it's just a school how dangerous can it be." somewhere to the front of a house a door bell rang "that'll be your aunt," muttered her father and suddenly his grip on her hand tightened. "Erin I." "Dad everything will be fine I promise," Erin told him then she jumped up and went to answer the door. Her Aunt Megan stood on the doorstep wearing a white blouse with a black shirt and jacket and plain golden studs. She gave Erin her stockbroker smile and stepped in frowning at the carpet. "Hello dear I've got a meeting this afternoon so why don't you grab your gear and we can be off," she told Erin. "Alright but where's your car?" asked Erin peering pass her aunt to the empty curb outside. "Car oh sorry dear I forget you were raised in the Muggle world," she muttered seemingly to herself. "What's a Muggle? And if you didn't get here by car how did you get here?" asked Erin shaking her head. "A Muggle's a non-magic person like your father dear now where's your fireplace," replied her aunt snooping through the house covering her nose. Erin had to admit her home didn't smell all that pleasant at that moment, Saturday was their washing day. But the place was well lit and if you didn't pay too much attention to the carpet it wasn't that bad. There was little noise in the house but the kettle boiling and a bird singing outside at these times Erin normally like to sit and listen to the sounds on the estate but this was hardly the time. After finding their old paint chipped, dusty fireplace, which had been cover with a couch, she flopped down on one of the couches and turned her attention to Erin. "Well dear getting around for wizards and witches is a simple matter we just Disapparate away from where we are and Apparate where we want to be," explained her aunt making quick finger movements as if they would help her to understand. "Will I learn to do that this year?" asked Erin eagerly she had never considered that magic could be used for any thing as interesting as that. "No, and don't you even think about trying it, it's very dangerous for someone as young as you," snapped her aunt sternly she looked very serious.  
  
"Sorry for asking," muttered Erin "anyway how are we getting to London if you have no car and I'm not suppose to do this Apparate thing," she continued. Her aunt rose and walked towards the fireplace she whispered a single word, which sounded something like Incendio. Flames burst into live as if they had been there all morning. She moved away from the fire place and slipped her hand into her pocket bringing out a hand full of what look like green dust she strickled in on the fire and it turned a light green. Erin gasped and stumbled back in an effort to get away from the fire, behind her she heard a grunt, her father stood at the entry to the family room he had one eye on the fire and the other on her aunt. "Is it necessary to use magic in my house," he asked coldly eyeing the fire as if it was a venomous snake. "I'm in a hurry Jeffrey it just a way to speed up the trip," growled her Aunt Megan then turning to Erin she smiled. "That is called Floo Powder there is a network of Floo fireplaces through out England your mother had this house connected when she first moved in, they forgot to disconnect it after her death so it still works. It will takes us to Diagon Alley in London, Diagon Alley is a wizarding street full of wizarding shops there you'll be able to get everything you need for school." "If it's in London wouldn't normal people I mean Muggles notice it," asked Erin specially raising an eyebrow. "No, no, no it's hidden no Muggle could ever find it and the entry is an old pub which has Muggle repelling spells on it no Muggle ever really sees the pub so there no risk," "Muggle repelling." "Oh, dear I'll tell you about it later or you can learn it at school come on I would really like to be under way," urged her aunt. Erin turned and looked at her father. She could bare it no longer she ran and flung herself around him. "I don't want to go I'll stay here with you," whispered Erin. "Don't be silly now of course you'll be going and you'll be back to see me at Christmas or maybe Easter don't worry," her father said warmly hugging her tight, but his voice seemed to catch as he spoke as if he was in pain. Erin fixed her face into an expression she hoped appeared determined she didn't want her aunt to think she couldn't handle anything that the woman treated as such a formality. She walked towards the fireplace and stared at the green flames then she turned to her aunt. "So how does this Floo powder work," she asked praying her voice didn't sound shaky. "You just step into the flames and say the place you want to go," answered her aunt as if this was but a normal thing. "Step into the flames you must be mad," Erin screeched turning to her aunt her eyes filled with horror, she turned to stare at her father. "I've seen your mother do it," he told her as if it was meant to be a comfort. "You go first Erin just step in and say Diagon Alley loud and clear oh and tuck in your elbows," she advised motioning at the fireplace. Erin stepped forward and closed her eyes then took a deep breath then took one giant step right into the fireplace and shouted. "DIAGON ALLEY, DIAGON ALLEY." suddenly she was spinning, wind and soot blew at her face and cloths as if trying to rip them off Erin span faster and faster and when she open her mouth she found her screams were soundless. 


	3. Chapter 3

Erin felt a thump and she was still her head spun and she wanted to throw up, it seemed as if she could not focus on anything and her mouth was as dry as bone. She sat for a minute before trying to pull herself up, she rose brushing a layer as soot off her jeans and sweater. "It can be a little shaky the Floo system that is, child," came a voice. For first time Erin realized she was not alone she was in a very dark and shabby looking pub a few men and woman sat around at tables reading and drinking strange looking concoctions. But what astonished was that they were all wearing, they all wore ankle long robes of different colours and one woman was actually wearing a pointed witch hat while others had their hats placed on table or chairs. The woman who had spoken to her was quite old her hair was grey with streaks of white and her face had smile lines on it. She wore plain black robes to the ankle her feet were covered with sensible looking black shoes and her pointed black hat sat on a chair next to her. She had a serious face framed with square glasses her hair was drawn back in a tight bun. She was a woman in Erin's opinion not to be messed with but she was smiling at Erin so Erin smiled and nodded hoping she didn't look too confused. "Come sit down girl for heaven sakes you look as if you're about to collapse," commanded the woman patting the seat next to her. Erin mutely obeyed but as she sat down she felt safer not to mention a good deal steadier and her stomach was beginning to settle down. "Do you have an adult or guardian who was suppose to come after you I hope your parents did not expect you to do your shopping in Diagon Alley alone," the old woman told Erin sternly. "How did you know I was shopping?" asked Erin curiously. "Well what else would you be doing in Diagon Alley your for Hogwarts I expect," answered the woman watching Erin as if wanting to know if she really was alone. Much to Erin's relieve there was a small explosion and her aunt appear not looking not the least bit flustered and with much less soot on her then Erin. She peered around the room and spotted Erin and smiled in relieve. "Erin dear you gave me a fright I though you might have wondered out into Diagon Alley alone," she told Erin sweeping over and handed Erin her suitcase and her letter from Hogwarts. "If not for my presence who knows where she might have been liable to wander off to Miss Tailor," the old woman told her aunt. "Professor McGonagall," barked Erin's aunt in astonishment "I had not expect to see you here this is my niece Erin Tailor'Conner I'm taking her to get her school supplies," explained Aunt Megan. "Jennifer's daughter," muttered Professor McGonagall and Erin thought she heard a touch of sadness in Professor McGonagall voice "it's nice to meet Erin I taught your mother and I expect to be teaching you." "What do you teach?" asked Erin politely. "Transfiguration," replied Professor McGonagall. "What's that?" asked Erin frowning she'd never even heard that word before. "You don't know?" answered Professor McGonagall sounding surprised. "Erin dear will find the owner for me and tell him that Megan Tailor and her niece have arrived and oh get him to take your suitcase to the room I booked for you," requested her aunt, Erin picked up her suitcase and headed off behind her she could hear loud whispers. Erin walked up to the bar there stood an old tooth less man who was completely bald. Erin approached him cautiously he looked at her with a toothless grin. "Hi I um I'm looking for the owner of this place," stammered Erin, she had no doubt offended the man but he smiled back at her. "This be the Leaky Cauldron miss and I be betting your Megan Tailor's niece got a nice old room ready for you here I'll be taking that suitcase," he told her smiling he hefted up her suitcase Erin made to follow him but then she saw her aunt at the door motioning for her. She followed her aunt into what looked like a paved back yard, her aunt headed directly for the back wall, out of her handbag she pulled a very thin willow rod about 10 inches long Erin look at it curiously. "My wand, wands allows us to perform many different types of magic," explained her aunt she raised her wand and seemed to count the bricks of the wall she then tapped three times on a brick which was about shoulder height. A small gap began to appear but then it grew wider and wider and higher enough to fit her father two times over and the scene before Erin took her breath away. They stepped through an archway into a wide street a thousand different scents and sound bombarded Erin's senses. Things Erin never dreamed off where display through out those streets she could believe her eyes and most astonishing of all those streets where filled with robed men, women and child all wizards and witches. "I never dreamed anything like this existent," whispered Erin. Her aunt smiled and took Erin's arm and led her down the street. "Most don't some children who are magical have Muggles parents and they are just as surprised and astonished as you," said her aunt. Erin peered which seemed to be full of plants and bugs and smell sickening inside in one of the displays something glowed. "You can look into the Apothecary shop later dear," hear aunt told her urging her down the street. "What's Apothecary," asked Erin staring back. "That's the place where we buy all the substances to make Potions dear that's another subject you'll be learning at Hogwarts," explained her aunt. They had stopped in front of a huge white stone building the front steps led up to enormous white doors. "What does that place sell," asked Erin gaping at the huge marble palace.  
  
"Oh this isn't a shop it's a bank dear a wizard bank Grigotts by name it's run by goblins clever little things when their not rebelling," her aunt told her climbing the stairs and flinging open the doors. A skinny little thing dressed in red and gold with a pointed chin and a beard greeted them it was about as tall as Erin's shoulder and smiled wickedly. Behind it was a pair of silver doors they had some engraving of them Erin bent over to read it, her aunt tugged at her arm pulling her on. They stopped at a desk, another goblin waddled over to meet them smiling with a mouth feel of pointed yellow teeth. Erin began to slowly back away she wasn't sure she much liked goblins. "How may I help you," it asked gruffly tapping its long fingernails on the desktop. "We wish to make a withdrawal from the Tailor vault," answered her aunt fumbling in her purse and producing a gold key. "Scratch," yelled the goblin waving his long bony fingers. A goblin with a chin as sharp as a lead pencil appeared at there side he gave then a wicked smile. "Right this way please," he told them smiling and beckoned with a claw like finger. "Um where are we going?" asked Erin as Scratch led them through a pair of small wooden doors. "I told you dear this is a bank, our family the tailor have had a vault here for years it's where our family stores it's money and other choice items," Erin's aunt explained it's only being broken into once during the second coming." "The second coming." "A dark time in magic history we try not to talk about it, anyway most of the vaults are under Grigotts so we catch a small train down," Erin sensed her aunt reluctance to talk about what she'd called the second coming. So she was quiet as they climbed into a small rickety train driven by the goblin Scratch the train wound it's way deeper and deeper underground there was no light so Erin only saw snap shots of what was around her flash of strange creatures the odd flash of fire. The wind blew hard against Erin's face and made her eyes water she felt a strange thrill at the speed of the rickety old train. Her aunt said nothing but stared outside into the black with a distant look on her face, the train finally came to a sudden violent screeching stop. It stop in front of a large gold door with the named Tailor engraved elegantly in rubies, on the from of this door there was a porthole with a keyhole in the middle much like a door you might see on a submarine Erin thought. Erin jumped out of the train with a thump in contrast to her aunt who slid out with a dancer's grace. Her aunt produced the key she had shown the bank manger goblin placed it in the lock turn it 360o clockwise then back a bit. The popped open giving a clear view of the interior of the vault. It was stacked entirely on one side with flat gold, silver and bronze cylindrical coins. "Do wizards use a different currency to normal peop. I mean Muggles," stammered Erin. "Yes dear, there's the gold pieces which are Galleon and the seventeen Sickles those are the silver ones to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts which are the bronze one to a Sickle," she told Erin grabbing handfuls of gold and silver and shoving them into her handbag. The other side of the vault of litter with a range of items jewellery, statues, art, books and along with a great deal of items Erin could identify. "Is all this yours?" asked Erin surveying the contents of the vault. "Well mine and yours you see your mother and I were the sole heirs to the family fortune, and when she died you became an heir," explained her aunt. "Half of this is mine," exclaimed Erin her eyes glued to a strange jade carving twice her size. "Well I have your share in trust until your eighteen but basically yes, interesting carving that, your great great uncle brought it back from New Zealand after the island was first discovered, amazing some of the things we learn from those Maori wizards." Erin nodded not really understanding what she was talking about. "Come on then time to shopping," declared her aunt gliding back out to the train. 


	4. Chapter 4

Erin yawned borely once the surprise and glamour of Diagon Alley wore off shopping could even be boring. She had been trailing her aunt for half an hour going through three different cauldron shops while her aunt complained about quality and haggled over prize. "I'll give you ten Galleons for it and not a Knut more it looks like third rate pewter to me," declared her aunt. "Aunt Megan can we please just get this one, it looks the same as all the others," groaned Erin. "Oh don't worry dear when you've been in the wizard world for a while you realize that while everything looks the same quality differs greatly, why don't you go and get your books from Flourish & Blotts I'll meet you there," Erin nodded wandering across the street trying not to bump any of the many other robed shoppers. As she wandered down Diagon Alley she caught snatches of conversation from groups of witches and wizards of all ages and descriptions. "No man Magical Manchesters haven't a chance if I were you I'd put all my money on the Birmingham Banshees, there've not been beaten since Wood became captain." "It applauding the cost of magical rats in my day you could get five for a Sickle." "Have you heard the Lighting Strikes out it's meant to be the fastest broom in the country it even to outclasses the Firebolt 12 completely," this commit came from a close knit group of children all packed around a window of a shop called Quality Quidditch Supplies. Curiosity drew Erin closer the shop window was full of models in heroic positions wearing close fitting silk robes and shiny leather pads, Erin shrugged pushing her way through the crowd of children and continuing further down the street. A few stores down from Quality Quidditch Supplies was Flourish & Blotts it's window was full interesting looking books some of which seemed alive. A bell rang when she enter the bell then announced her name and what she was intending to buy, Erin shook her head and started at the bell cautiously. "It's annoying isn't it, those kind of magical things always leaving wondering if magic can really be used to read people minds," this comment came from a cheerful looking girl about Erin's age. "You're kidding right?" Erin asked the girl while slowly back away from the bell. "Nah, my older brother works on experimental magic for one of those enchantment companies, you should see the stuff he comes up with some it real spooky," the girl told her, Erin turned to study her she was about head shorter then Erin with a head of thick head hair which had been close cropped and a freckled face. She had bright blue eyes and wide shoulders her mouth was a bit to large for her face and was permanently fixed in a cheeky grin. She was the first person Erin hadn't seen wearing wizard robes. "My names Dylan Brooks," announced the red head sticking out her hand. Erin took the hand and shook it, she never really meant many people who genuinely wanted to meet her. "My name's Erin," she told Dylan. "So you're for your first year at Hogwarts too," asked Dylan casually as she led Erin through the book store. "Um yeah so do you know anything about the school," asked Erin trying to sound as if she wasn't fishing for information. "Oh yeah heaps I got three older brothers two have finished at Hogwarts and one's in his last year, your from a Muggle family then," Dylan asked pulling a book down from a shelve and dumping it haphazardly into her caldron. "Not really, you mean you can come from Muggle parents on both sides and have magic," asked Erin curiously. "Yeah, I didn't mean coming from Muggle parents is a bad thing I was just curious I'd love to come from Muggle parents, Muggle are cool," declared Dylan. "Why do you think Muggles are cool if you come from a wizarding family?" queried Erin. "Because Muggles do without magic, I mean most wizards and witches can't go a day without using magic. There depend on it, Muggles have been adapting and developing for years so they can live comfortable and happily without magic," Dylan told her. "I suppose," answered Erin doubtfully. "Hey do you have the list of everything we need, I kind of bet my brother he could turn it into a hornet and well I lost," Erin had both the letter and list in her pocket.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Uniform First year students will require: Three sets of plain work robes (black) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) One winter cloak (black, silver or bone fastenings) Please take care to label all of your clothes clearly  
  
Set Books All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk The History of Magic the Revised Version by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory for Dummies by Seamus Finnigan Matchstick to Needle (Beginning Transfiguration) by Minerva McGonagall One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore The Complete Guild to Potions by Eric Spellbound The Dictionary of Magical Bugs and Beasts by Tomas Scamander Guardian (Dark Forces Protection) by Sirius Black  
  
Other Equipment 1 wand (No Veela hairs) 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set of glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT ONLY FIRST YEAR STUDENTS WHO ARE MEMBERS OF THE HOUSE TEAM OR IT LOWER TEAMS ARE ALLOWED BROOMSTICKS  
  
Once Erin produced she and Dylan wander around the shop while Erin bombarded Dylan with question about the wizarding world. Dylan answered questions about employment, transport and mail Dylan seemed to know everything about the wizarding world. "So how do they know to send you a Hogwarts acceptance letter if you don't amply to Hogwarts?" asked Erin wondering if her mother had died so after her birth how Hogwarts had even known she existed. "There's a magic quill which writes all the students who have magic and want to attend down it's been around since the beginning of the school, it's real ancient magic my father reckons the quill itself is thousands of years old," explained Dylan as she pulled a copy of The Complete Guild to Potions by Eric Spellbound out of the shelve. "So if your not Muggle born how come you know so little about the Wizarding world, I mean there really nothing wrong with being Muggle you know I mean some of the best wizards and witches in the world came from Muggle family," Dylan questioned she was nervous she kept shifting her weight, Erin wondered if she was more worried about offending her and embarrassing her. "My father's a Muggle but my mother died when I was really young and I only found out about this whole magic deal a few days ago," explained Erin she didn't make eye contact with Dylan she knew right now an expression of pity was spreading across Dylan's face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." "It's alright it's not your fault I just don't like to talk about it," interrupted Erin "we've got all our books now do you want to go and get wands," Erin offered. "Oh god I forgot the time I got to go my father's going to kill me," muttered Dylan she gave Erin a guilty look and ran off. Erin signed she got that a lot when she explained about her Mother to other children the ones who cared they either felt really sorry for her and tried to maintain a forced friendship out of sympathy (which never worked) or they would become really uncomfortable and stay away from her. Erin shrugged to herself she hadn't really imagined that things would be any different in the wizarding world magic or not children were children. 


	5. Chapter 5

"There you are got all your books," Erin jumped at the sound of her aunt's voice. "Um yeah." "What's wrong with you?" "Nothing," snapped Erin defensively. "All right, sorry do you want to go get your wand," offer her aunt, Erin nodded. They crossed the street and a few shops down was a small shop it had Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382.B.C scrolled on the door and a single wand on a red velvet cushion in the window. It was one of those shops that are so fancy and exclusive that it does need a flashy sign or an eye catching display. "Are you sure this is the shop for us," asked Erin staring warily at the gold writing. "Of course," snapped her aunt gripping her hand and pulling her in. The inside was tiny and dusty with an air of oppressive silence; the walls were covered with shelves pack with thin narrow boxes. "What do I need a wand for anyway?" asked Erin peering around the nervously. "Wizards and Witches use wand to channel there magic," explained her aunt. "But if my um accidents at school were caused by magic does it mean I've used magic without a wand," queried Erin. "Yes, but you had no control wands give us control some spells and magic can be done without wands but most can't," explained her aunt who was peering around also as if looking around for the shop keeper. "Did my mother buy her wand from here.?" "Mahogany 10 inches unicorn horn that was mother's combination if my memory serves me and it usually does," came a soft voice from behind Erin an old man had appeared from behind a shelve of boxes he was a pretty non-script not some Erin would have noticed in the street except for his eyes they were large and glowed with a faint pale white light. "This is Mr Ollivander Erin," Aunt Megan told her. "Oh right hi," mumbled Erin. "Indeed," he answered looking down his nose at her "I sold your mother her first wand Ms Tailor'Conner and your aunt over there. You look very like your mother who's lose the wizarding world still feels." "Thankyou am I suppose to choose a wand," Erin asked desperate to change to subject. "No, the wand chooses the wizard not the other way around now what shall we start with," he rubbed his chin as he peered around the shelves "Ah eleven inches unicorn hair Beechwood very flexible almost whippy." Erin examined the long wooden rod he had placed in her hand. "What do you want me to do with it," queried Erin. "Just give it a wave my dear," answered her aunt they both watched Erin without blinking, Erin shrugged and gave the wand a slight wave a bell sitting on the counter exploded. "That's not the wand for you I think," said Mr Ollivander snatched the wand from her Erin let him take it the remains of the bell were still smouldering on the table. "Let's try this oak nine inches phoenix tail," he handed another wand to her which was a bit shorter. Erin cautious gave it a wave a chair at the back of the jump and landed in a heap of splinters. "Not quite what were looking for," he told her snatching the wand. This process went on for what felt like hours every time Erin pick up a wand something disastrous happened. "I don't quite remember ever having such a difficult customer but no matter will find a wand for you," muttered Mr Ollivander as he began to shift through another pile of wands. Erin signed then something caught her eye it was only a glitter on the edge of her vision but as she looked up she saw a wand box shoved aside on the top of the shelve it seemed to glow with a golden light. "Can I try that wand?" asked Erin pointing at the wand box on top of the shelve. "That one Ebony and dragon heartstrings 12 inches, I don't think you want that one it's a contrary wand only preforms when it wants to a bad mixture of wood and magical element," he explained. "Can I try it anyway," insisted Erin. "Very well but I'm telling you it won't work and I've been selling wands all my life," he grumbled as he scaled a small step ladder to retrieve the wand. He took it out of its box with a shiver and handed it to Erin. As so as she touched it a warm feeling rushed through her, she waved it and bright purple and pink sparks flew. "Well that has never happened before I was about ready to put that wand on the scrap heap well well."he stopped he seemed to be at a loss for words. Erin's aunt payed 10 galleons for the wand and then they left the shop. "Well that's it isn't it we have everything on the list," asked Erin. "Yes, do you want a pet," asked her aunt. "Do witches have pets," asked Erin doubtfully. "Yes, we keep all kinds of magical animals as well as rats, owls, cats and toads," her aunt informed her. "And if I have an owl can I also use it to carry my mail too," added Erin. "Yes we'll go to Magical Menagerie they have all kinds of magical animals you can take your pick," her aunt said decidedly as she began to push her way through the crowds of wizards and witches. The Magical Menagerie was like a very crowded pet shop full of very strange animals, the noise level was appalling a constant orchestra of squeaks, whistles and hisses. Every imaginable animal was in the shop in a tank there was a giant turtle with a jewel encrusted shell, a cage was full with small clever looking black rats that kept appearing and disappearing, there was a small glass container with a toad in it who kept changing colours one minute it was dark purple next it was emerald green. There was a counter at the back of the shop manned by a witch who wore bright red robes with the words Magical Menagerie glittering at the front. "Hello how may I help you," asked the witch who wore a huge smile which looked slightly strained around the edges. "Good morning my niece is going to Hogwarts soon and she was looking for an appropriate pet," her aunt told the shopkeeper witch. "Are in that case I would recommend an owl, they carry mail require very little expert care and live a relatively long time," the witch told them pointing to a stack of cages fully of owl of all sizes and shapes. "Okay I wouldn't. aaahhhahahah," pain seared through Erin's left arm, a feathered fluttering creature seemed to be digging something sharp into Erin's arm. Erin tried to get a grip on the feathered object but failed it continued to dig what Erin though were it's talons deeper into Erin's arm, when it seemed to have done the maximum damaged it removed it's talons and gave a dignified screech and returned to a perch on a window. Of course this all happened in a matter of seconds. "What the hell was that," yelled Erin as blood began to make her sweater slick. "Oh, how wonderful," declared the shopkeeper witch at the same time. "Was that a Zenith Hawk?" Erin's aunt asked the shopkeeper. "Indeed it was, your niece is very fortunate," the shopkeeper replied. "Would someone explain how having that thing claw me, makes me fortunate," demanded Erin she could see the thing that had attacked her now it was a hawk with golden feathers and talons now stained red with her blood in had a sharp curved beak and deep golden eyes. "I though Zenith Hawks were rare, how did you come across one who had not yet bonded with a wizard or witch," asked Erin's aunt completely ignoring Erin's demand. "It's egg just appeared on my shop doorstep and he's been here ever since, all he ever does is screech at people I'll be happy to be rid of him," explained the shopkeeper. "Can someone please explain to me what is going on," demanded Erin. "What oh yes my dear it's a Zenith Hawk there a cross breed of phoenixes and normal hawks they have what I suppose you call a sixth sense, when there in the adolescent stage of growth they bond with a human and stay with it for life protecting it," explained her aunt. "But it didn't bond with me it attack me," argued Erin. "Yes exactly to take the blood of the one it wishes to bond with is it's way of bonding, he'll stay with you for life now," the shopkeeper told her.  
  
"But I don't want it, I'm not taking it," argued Erin as she wiped the blood off her arm with a handkerchief The shopkeeper signed "Please explain it to her." "Erin your very lucky only one in a million get chose by a Zenith Hawk," she turned to the shopkeeper "how much." "He's free I'm just glad he's leaving," insisted the shopkeeper. Erin settled into a grumpy sulk it was clear that nothing she could say would change her aunt's mind. While the shopkeeper let the Zenith Hawk go for free she charged top dollar for the leather handler's gloves and the perch.  
  
"Now darling I'm just going to drop you off at The Leaky Cauldron and then I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow to take you to King Cross I've just got to go to a meeting," Erin's aunt told her as they hurried down the street, to Erin's disgust the Zenith Hawk had settled on her shoulder. 


End file.
